catching a slayer
by kikkibunny
Summary: This is a GaLu requested by Black Fox Kenzie, hope you enjoy it :D


**So this is a GaLu one-shot requested by Black Fox Kenzie, I hope you like it :D.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time today, she was depressed anyone could see that, sadly the person she wished to see her wouldn't even look her way. It hurt her to see _him_ being with her best friend, talking together in the dark part of the guild, _alone_. It's not that Lucy hated her best friend for it, she could never hate Levy but the blunette was supposed to be helping her not getting cosy with the man she had fallen head over heels for! Enough was enough, Lucy was going to get his attention even if it meant being turned down, at least she tried. Standing up quickly the blonde stormed out of the guild, her dark aura following her as she left making everyone breathe a sigh of relief, they loved the blonde but when angered she may as well of been Erza and Mira jumbled into one, simply put as one scary ass woman. 

Mira felt sorry for her friend, and slightly annoyed with Levy, but not enough to drag her down to her torture chamber **(yes she does actually have one). **Mira and Levy were the only ones who knew of Lucy's harboured feelings for the iron dragon slayer, and both promised to help, while Mira's plans where a bit drastic for Lucy Levy's were simple if she would even bother to accomplish them. Mira watched as Levy hurried after Lucy and sighed, maybe tonight Lucy would get her chance because tonight was the night fairy tail would become a club, other guilds where invited if they wished to show up and just dance the night away. Mira casted a quick glance over to the iron slayer only to find him gone, he must of slipped out when she was deep in thought. 

Lucy was throwing clothes around her room, trying to find the right outfit that would grasp Gajeel's attention tonight. So far she had narrowed it down to four different outfits. The first outfit was a small and tight black dress that barely made it past her ass and had a low dip to show off her cleavage and no back, with thin spaghetti straps, it was simple but sexy and pair with black ankle boots. The second outfit was a mini denim skirt with the ends frayed slightly and a red strapless top that ended just above her belly-button, the shoes simple strappy heels but definitely looked good. The third outfit consisted of skin tight jeans with rips in the material running up her legs and a double strap black belt where the second strap hung low on her hips, the tube top was a black with silver sparkles that shined under the light, a pair of knee high black boots finished off the outfit. The final outfit though was a black and red striped corset that zipped up at the front with a black leather mini skirt that had metal studs lining where pockets and fishnet stockings with leather boots that reached mid-calf, she was really leaning more to the fourth outfit. 

A knock on the door had Lucy leaving her messy room to go and find Levy standing patiently at her front door. **_"Hi Lu-chan!"_** Levy said in a chirpy voice, **_"hey levy, I'm kinda busy at the moment"_** Lucy said trying to still figure out what to wear tonight, the fairy tail 'club' would start at 6 and go until 2am, Mira and Cana came up with the idea and it would be a common occurrence on Saturday nights.**_"Lu-chan I'm sorry, I know your upset with me because I didn't help you even though I said I would, it's just I like him lu-chan, I know I'm with jet and I love him and I know you love Gajeel but I still like him"_** explained Levy, a saddened expression in her eyes. **_"Levy you should of said something ages ago, but now it just seems like you don't want Gajeel to even notice me, some friend you are, I think you should leave"_** Lucy said harshly before slamming the door in her friends face. Levy was suppose to be her friend, plus Levy was dating jet and supposedly in love with him. Maybe she'll forgive Levy, but for now she had to get dressed for tonight. 

The music was blasting from inside the guild and flashing lights hit the pavement through the windows. Lucy could see many people dancing together and having heaps of fun. The first person Lucy spotted was her lovely drunken friend in the midst of a drinking contest with Bacchus and then she spotted Mira serving everyone, the barmaid stopped for a second to grin at the blonde and wave, but that wave meant more than hello, her hand was directing Lucy the direction of the iron slayer. As Lucy drew closer to the slayer she noticed how he was trying to ignore a pouting Levy who looked sad but annoyed. Lucy turned away from the pair, it hurt watching them more than it made her angry. But Levy was with Jet but here she was with Gajeel and Jet nowhere in sight, she felt for the guy, Jet loved Levy and yet she couldn't seem to figure out who she loved. Lucy walked away to go join the crowd of dancers avoiding Mira's frowning, worried glance, she would dance away her annoyance and sadness. 

Gajeel watched the blonde beauty walk away, he caught her scent as soon as she walked into the guild, it was the scent he was looking for. It was a while ago when he 'accidently' listened in on her conversation with the bookworm and demon, he was shocked to find out she had a thing for him, sure he thought she was drop dead gorgeous he just didn't bother trying to chase after her and buried his feelings towards her, he doubted she'd ever go for a guy like him, but that day when he heard everything it brought all those feeling back, and he wasn't a feelings man but when it came to bunny girl he damn well would be. 

He's been waiting for a while for her to make a move, mostly because he didn't want to embarrass himself, plus he couldn't bring himself to confront her about it and that pissed him off, he was Gajeel Redfox, the one and only Black Steel Gajeel, a Iron dragon slayer for fuck sake and he couldn't even walk up to the girl he liked and ask her out. Sure the pair talked but it never went more than friends, it was always casual conversation, he planned to talk to her tonight, he just had to figure out what to say. Earlier today he followed the blonde out of the guild, making sure she got home safe, it was normal for him, he knew she could handle herself but he WANTED to protect her himself. The one thing he wasn't planning on hearing was bunny girl getting angry at shrimp, he listened to the whole conversation and boy was he pissed, the bookworm had speedy for fuck sake and she was chasing after him, he never liked the Shorty that way EVER! so now she was bugging him as he ignored her. 

Deciding now he would make a move he stalked over towards the blonde, hearing the bookworm call out his name, but he didn't stop or acknowledge her, he wanted Lucy and he was going to get her, one way or another. Lucy was dancing near the back, the way her hips moved had Gajeel in a trance, she was so beautiful but tonight she looked drop dead sexy, it was as though she was the only one in the room with him. The way her hair swayed as she danced the look of pure bliss on her face, she was perfect. Gajeel stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, she stopped for a moment and looked up at him, confusion and shock swirling in her brown orbs. **_"Hey bunny-girl, how about a dance?"_** he asked, whispering in her ear, a shiver went down her spine, **_"sure"_** she breathed out in a sigh. 

Gajeel pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her abdomen, her ass firmly against her groin. She rolled her hips against him making him let out a groan, he tightened his arms around her and dipped his head down to her neck, lavishing it with kisses and nips. Lucy was trying to hold back her moans as his sinful mouth made her feel hot **_"gajeel"_** Lucy moaned and she pulled away from him, turning around so she could face him. His smouldering red eyes burned with lust and something else she couldn't figure out. Lucy tentively took a step forward and tilted her head up so she could look at him, his arms snaked around her waist again and pulled her closer to him, her hands splayed out on his broad chest **_"um Gajeel? uh what are you doing?"_** Lucy asked, even though she thoroughly enjoyed it, she was curious. **_"Something I should of done a long time ago bunny"_** he said with a glint to his burning red eyes before his lips met hers. Lucy froze before closing her eyes and gripped tightly onto his shirt, she gasped when she felt his tongue on her lips, then moaned as his hot tongue met hers. Gajeel tightened his grip around her and her arms snaked around his neck and her hands grasped his hair, tugging him closer, he felt as though he was in heaven, she tasted of strawberries and vanilla, just as good as she smelt. 

They parted for air, both panting from lack of oxygen, Lucy searched his eyes for anything, any emotion to give away what he felt, but all she found was one emotion she couldn't name, all she knew was that it made her heart stop for a second and butterflies to flutter in the midst of the fire in her belly. Gajeel brought his mouth down to her neck again and kissed his way up to her ear, his breath coming out in short puffs of air making her fidget **_"be mine"_** he whispered hotly in her ear before flicking his tongue against her earlobe, she gasped and clutched at his shirt from the heat that burned hotter than before. She peered up at him **_"you being serious?"_** she asked quietly, even with the loud music she knew he would hear her, he nodded his head in answer and looked away, but she caught the blush on his cheeks and grinned. 

Lucy jumped up into his arms, startling him but he quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. She grabbed his face with her hands and brought her mouth to his, initiating another passionate kiss. They pulled away **_"you have no idea how happy I am right now"_** Lucy said smiling brightly at the iron slayer, he smirked at her **_"i think you should come home with me bunny" _**his eyes darkened with Lust, he finally had his bunny-girl and he was going to keep her. Lucy's smile turned sultry and her eyes darkened in colour a tint of pink dusted her cheeks as she thought of all types of fun they could have **_"sounds like fun, lead the way dragon boy"_** she said, he quickly pulled her through the crowd. Once they were outside Gajeel picked her up, Lucy's legs wrapping around his waist as he turned into a shadow and headed to his house for a night of non-stop fun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Black Fox Kenzie, I'm sorry it took so long but I've been really busy, anyway the LyLu one is being written and should be up soon just for you. Also to everyone else who reads 'A fairy highschool' I am writing the 16th and 17th chapter, both will be up soon on the same day to make up for taking so long. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Kikkibunny**


End file.
